Wriggle's Lantern
Basic attacks against monsters deal 75 bonus magic damage and restore 10 health. : Gain 30% increased gold from monsters You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. |active = : Places a at target location that lasts for 180 seconds. 180 seconds cooldown (600 cast range). |menu = Attack > Attack Speed Attack > Damage |buy = 1800g (215g) |sell = 720g |code = 3154 }} Wriggle's Lantern was a legendary item only available in Summoner's Rift that would transform into after reaching 30 stacks. Recipe |t2= }} |t2 = |t3 = }} Cost Analysis * 12 attack damage = 432g * 30% attack speed = 900g ** Total Gold Value = 1332g * The base stats are gold efficient. The item can be considered 100% gold efficient or higher with the following(s): ** The Maim passive has at least a gold value of 468g. ** Acquiring at least 468g from the gold-generating passive. ** The player places 7 or more from this item. Transforms * automatically transforms into upon gaining 30 champions kills, assists and large or epic monsters kills. This counter begins upon purchasing , and capped at 29 unless you upgrade into . *If a player begins the game with a and upgrades it to , the counter will be suspended. If the player decides to purchase a or later, all stacks acquired with the initial will count towards the transformation. Similar Items }} Notes * The passive bonus damage is magic damage and does not trigger life steal or spell vamp. * The gold-generating passive does not increase the global gold granted by slaying Dragon or Baron Nashor. Trivia * This item is a reference to both the player Wriggle and the character Wriggle Nightbug from the Touhou Project series. * In the V1.0.0.115 (April Fool's Day) patch, was given the following: : Taunts nearby (both enemy and allied). Lore Strange Artifact Discovered in Kumungu ;Piltover prodigy donates artifact to the Institute of War Reira Kashuld reporting from the Arcanum Majoris Piltover's Master Pathfinder and champion of the League, , recently returned from a successful archeological expedition to Kumungu, the mysterious jungle region located beyond the Great Barrier, deep within the southern half of continental Valoran. "Kumungu is a dangerous place for most, but danger is of no concern to me," announced during a special presentation to the Arcanum Majoris, the League's scholastic branch based in the Institute of War. "New expeditions (to Kumungu)? Count on it." During the event, stunned the assembled scholars by unveiling and donating an artifact he discovered during his expedition. It is expected to be sanctioned for use in League matches once the object can be duplicated and its duplicates are fully tested in the League's Public Trials and Resolutions battle arena. To the untrained eye, the artifact may appear to be merely a mundane lantern. "It's much more than that," said Professor Alowicious Chucat, Lead Archaeologist for the Arcanum Majoris. "Upon closer examination we discovered a name etched in the base of the Lantern." Indicating the weathered engraving of the name Wriggle, Chucat continued, "It would seem that this was an important artifact for whoever originally owned it. Judging by the bladed edges on the bottom and the well-worn handle, it has definitely seen combat. I surmise that it was likely used to ward off predatory animals native to the region. It is definitely a tool specially crafted for jungle navigation." Scholars universally agree that Kumungu could hold a wealth of valuable artifacts. Unfortunately, the dangers associated with such a savage and mysterious realm have not deterred a recent rush of amateur explorers to the area. Subsequently, the League has issued an advisory against such expeditions. "Most who fancy themselves adventurers or archaeologists are in fact neither," Chucat further commented. "Many who hear of 's exploits think they can do something similar. It is important to remember that not only is a League champion, but he is also the lead explorer for a city-state. Leave dangerous exploration to the professionals." Patch History from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V4.7 * Maim damage reduced to 75 from 100. * Champion kills, assists, and large monsters slain now grant Feral stacks. * Transforms upon obtaining 30 Feral stacks. ;V4.6 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Large monster kills to transform into increased to 30 from 25. ;V4.5 * Now transforms into upon killing 25 large monsters. (Monsters killed with Hunter's Machete and Madred's Razors count toward the transformation). ;V4.4 * + + + = ** + + + = * Attack damage increased to 12 from 0. * Armor reduced to 0 from 20. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 20%. * Bonus gold from killing monsters reduced to 30% from 40%. ;V4.1 (undocumented) * Icon updated. ;V3.14 Hotfix * Combine cost reduced to 150g from 300g. ** Total cost reduced to 1650g from 1800g. ;V3.14 * + + + = ** + + = * Armor reduced to 20 from 25. * Attack speed increased to 25% from 0%. * Attack damage reduced to 0 from 25. * Life steal reduced to 0% from 15%. * Now restores 10 health on hit. * Gain 40% increased gold from monsters. * You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. * Ward duration increased to 180 seconds from 90. ;V3.9 * Ward gold reward increased to 20 from 15. ;V3.8 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from 1600g. * Attack damage increased to 25 from 15. * Life steal increased to 15% from 10%. * Armor reduced to 25 from 30. * ** Changed to deal 100 bonus magic damage to monsters with every basic attack from having a 25% chance of dealing bonus magic damage. ** No longer deals bonus damage to minions. * ** Ward duration reduced to 90 seconds from 180. ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 180. ;V1.0.0.152 * Combine cost reduced to 100g from 150g. * Attack damage reduced to 15 from 23. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. * ** Chance to deal bonus damage to minions and monsters increased to 25% from 20%. ** Bonus magic damage increased to 500 from 425. ;V1.0.0.146 * Now displays a targeting indicator when placing a ward inside a bush. * Fixed: Wards no longer state that they have 20 attack damage. ;V1.0.0.136 * Life steal reduced to 12% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.130 * Bonus magic damage reduced to 425 from 500. ;V1.0.0.129 * Life steal reduced to 15% from 18%. ;V1.0.0.115 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Life steal increased to 18% from 14%. * Bonus damage type changed to magic damage from physical. ;V1.0.0.114 * Fixed a bug where a clone with Wriggle's Lantern could deny its owner of monster buffs if it dealt the killing blow to the monster. ;V1.0.0.111 * Ward now has a green top. ;V1.0.0.109 * Ward no longer grants experience when destroyed. ;V1.0.0.108 * Ward health increased to 3 from 1. * Ward is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. ;V1.0.0.107 * Ward health reduced to 1. * Ward armor reduced to 0. * Reduced collision and spellhit sizes. ;V1.0.0.106 * Ward now shows a duration in the mana bar, like sight and vision wards. ;V1.0.0.104 * Fixed a bug where would deal 1/3 of the item's damage. ;V1.0.0.98 * + + = ** + + + = * Attack damage reduced to 23 from 35. ;V1.0.0.97 * No longer removes stealth when used. ;V1.0.0.96 Added * Recipe: + + + = * +35 attack damage * +30 armor * +14% life steal * : 20% chance on attack to deal 500 damage to a minion or monster. * : Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight that lasts for 3 minutes. 3 minute cooldown.}} References cs:Wriggle's Lantern de:Wriggles Laterne es:Linterna de Wriggle fr:Lanterne de Wriggle pl:Latarnia Wriggle'a ru:Wriggle's Lantern zh:瑞格之灯